Zombies
Zombies are an optional feature that was introduced to the game in Patch 9 as part of the creative game mode. The introduction of the zombie patch added melee combat with the Harrison Axe, as well as other features like Autoturrets and Saw Blades. Zombies can only be unlocked after using a USB keyboard to access the game's Console Commands. Once you place a Custom Block that is named "monsteremitter", a zombie is spawned from it every 15 seconds. The information below is gathered from various sources, most notably DjArcas' blog, and his livestreams. It is incomplete and liable to change. Custom Blocks Behaviour A brief explanation of the Zombies' AI is given below. (From DJArcas' blog) "Basic Zombie AI : *Is player in range? Track player *Is netplayer in range? Track netplayer (equal priority) *Have we received damage? Consider changing target. *No target in range; search for nearby brain. (AKA Attractors) *No brain in range? Wander aimlessly. (Range is 128 metres for now) Now, that’s all pretty straight forwards, and should give nice behaviour. Done! No? There’s issues. What happens if a zombie reaches the brain? It’s next to it, it’ll never go anywhere else. Solution: Zombies can only move towards brains that are more than 16 meters away So we’ll go with the second solution; this means that a pair of brains can lead to a zombie walking between them. That should work quite nicely. If you don’t want to play with the zombies, or you’re busy trying to build a nice zombie arena, then this provides the perfect opt-out. Long-term, this won’t stay." Additional Notes *If player has Optical Camo on, zombies will ignore you. *If the server has the Jetpack off and there are zombies on the map, then all clients cannot use the jetpack. *If the server turns the jetpack on, all the zombies die. Once all the zombies have died clients can then use the jetpack. *The maximum zombie count in a world at one time is 512. AutoTurretBase's & Sawblade's help control zombie population. *The Harrison Axe not only damages the zombies, but it knocks the zombies back by 25 blocks. *Currently the Harrison Axe is the only weapon used for melee combat against zombies. *To design a custom zombie you must have a chatpad or a usb keyboard. *Pressing "h" on a chatpad or keyboard with the jetpack off spawns zombies near the Spawn Tower. This option does not continuiosly spawn zombies, but there is no need for any zombie customs. This feature will be removed in the 9.1 patch. *If the player has any doorswing blocks spawned near zombie spawns and the jetpack is turned off, the game will immediately crash. *When Zombies are active clients can not take out or use the ray gun. Trivia *Zombies are a current work in progress for the avatars used in the onlive version *Zombies were the first Mobs outside of FPS mode to make an appearance in creative mode Gallery default zombie head.jpg|The default Zombie head Category:zombies Category:custom blocks Category:cmd Category:Console commands Category:Special Category:Zombie Category:Mobs